Queen Storm
"Arthur Lelondra , was the creator of the fairytale named <>" . Queen Storm is based to his favourite element the air . Stormy , was a casual girl , born by Muggle parents , but when she became fifteen , she founded that she was going to be the heir of the Air Kingdom , because of a feather that she found inside a box , somewhere in Greece . And that changed her life . She was a close friend of Emerald , nevertheless when she became a Queen they lost each other . Her Early Life Before her detection of her Air skills Queen Storm , also known as Stormy had a calm life until her fourteen . She found a gold feather and thought that it was real , however everyone was making fun of her thoughts . The feather was shining only when she was watching it so one day she went outside to search the owner . However , all of the sudden an Air creature (most likely a ''winged horse , that she later named him Pete) ''went down and took her aloft . After her detection of her Air skills Her parents forgot her , after the usage of the Memory Charm . Afedra , daughter of the old Air King , became so mad that she didn't took the golden feather to become the Queen so she hated Stormy . Stormy's skills started getting better with the help of the air creatures and soldiers and she finally became the Air Queen . The Final Dordens battle Acceptance for the Elements Army Her Kingdom was doing well and her skills on protection and supporting were too powerful that she could even reborn a dead animal , until now . One day , Emerald , her old friend went to her Castle , destroyed and killed her favourite plants , and then she asked her if she wanted to help for the creation of an Army that was going to save the world from Dordens . In spite of what she has done to her Castle , she accepted . Searching for some last members When the Elements Army was created , they wanted some more powerful members before the Last Battle , so they went to find the Ice King and the Fire King . Stormy and Godric went to the Fire mountain , but when they reached at the top , the King denied to assist them . The King became mad and started raging with fire , however Stormy calmed him down . After a quick conversation with the Ice King , they finally both decided to join their Army . The Last Battle When they finally reached at the Dordens Hill , she was protecting everyone , and once she saved Elastic Heart from a sure death . However before that she was fighting with Godric against The Yikes and some Dorden soldiers . When they killed The Yikes , Alektra appeared and attacked with her electric whip . Stormy was going to die , but all of the sudden , Godric pushed some rocks and threw Aleka's whip over the cliff . Stormy then healed herself and went back to the fight . When Emerald died the only way to kill the Dordens Lord was to use her bow and hit him right inside his heart . Stormy was the only one there who had some skills on archery , because when they were small , Emerald was trying to learn her how to use it . She remembered everything and with her friend on her mind she threw the arrow inside Lord's heart and then The Beast eradicate it . Physical appearance Stormy used to wear a long white dress and she always had her crown . She was holding a scepter that was helping her to use the air and she had long white hair that was ventilated when she was walking . Biggest enemies * Flora Ra (Flora was going to kill Stormy , however The Beast saved her.) * Dordens (She fought them on the Last battle.) * Alektra (Alektra made her a huge damage on the Last Battle , but in the end , Godric saved her.) * Sandra Smith (Sandra was a Muggle , and she was making fun of Stormy.) * Afedra King (Afedra was jealous of Queen Storm , because she took her throne) * The Yikes (She fought him on the Last Battle) Close relationships * Emerald Archer (They were child friends , and they fought together on the Last Battle.) * Godric the Earth Lord (They were close friends , and powerful as a team . Also they fought together on the Last Battle.) * The Beast (They fought together on the Last Battle and he saved her once.) * Pete (an Air creature likely a winged horse.) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Muggle-born Category:Lelondra Category:Arthur Lelondra Category:Fairytale Fiction